


О том как волшебная трава победила человеческие соблазны

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Retelling, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Стебный пересказ фильмы "Малефисента" в выдуманных по ходу просмотра диалогах. Стеб, трэш, сомнительное чувство юмора.





	О том как волшебная трава победила человеческие соблазны

_Голос за кадром:_ Жила-была девочка, сама виновата, звали ее Малефисента. Были у нее крылья и рога. И она была очень крутая фея и жила на болотах с волшебной травой... И встретила она мальчика, который подарил ей поцелуй истинной любви на фоне заката...  
 _Зритель:_ Что, уже хэппи-энд? На пятой минуте фильма?  
 _Голос за кадром:_ Но потом он поддался человеческим соблазнам. И отказался от Малефисенты.  
 _Зритель:_ *фэйспалмит* Отказался? От Анджелины Джоли? С рогами и крыльями? Ну он мудаааак...  
 _Голос за кадром:_ Подождите, это еще не все!  
 _Старый король:_ Кто убьет ведьму, тому королевство и дочь в придачу!  
 _Стефан:_ *поддается человеческим соблазнам* Ок, заметано. 

_Малефисента_ : Ах дорогой, так давно тебя не было! *засыпает беспробудным сном*  
 _Стефан_ : Малефисента!!   
_Малефисента_ : *продолжает спать беспробудным сном*  
 _Стефан_ : Убить не могу, но своим холодным железом я отрежу у нее крылышки и предъявлю. *отрезает крылья*   
_Малефисента_ : *продолжает беспробудно спать*  
 _Стефан_ : Хорошая у них тут трава на болотах, наркоза никакого не надо. *уходит с трофеем*   
_Малефисента_ : *просыпается* Ааа, мои крылышки! *становится мрачной и злой*  
 _Трава на болотах_ : *трагически вянет*  
 _Зритель_ : Ну и мудак этот Стефан!

_Малефисента_ : *делает себе верного слугу из первого попавшегося ворона*  
 _Зритель_ : Смотри-ка какой кавалер, делай с ним, что хочешь!   
_Малефисента_ : Теперь ты будешь моими крыльями.  
 _Ворон_ : Фигня война, только в собаку не превращай, они некрасивые и плохо пахнут.   
_Зритель_ : Если ты такая крутая, почему не сделать из него сразу дракона и летать со всеми удобствами? 

_Ворон_ : Кстати, у короля родилась дочка!  
 _Феи-комические персонажи_ : Вы воюете с нашими волшебными болотами и хотите уничтожить наш народ, но мы так накурились травы, что нам пофиг и мы пришли с дарами. Ха-ха-ха! Хи-хи-хи!  
 _Малефисента_ : *приходит на крестины* Соскучились?  
 _Стефан_ : Не очень. Я мудак и мне тяжело тебе смотреть в глаза. Убирайся немедленно! Я же страдаю!  
 _Малефисента_ : *проклинает принцессу* Уколется об прялку и заснет вечным сном!  
 _Стефан_ : Я мудак, но дочку-то за что? *унижается*   
_Малефисента_ : Ну ты мудаааак. Ок, впишем в качестве условия снятия поцелуй истинной любви. Ну ты понимаешь, о чем я. Закат, красивый парень... Муахаха!  
 _Стефан_ : сдает дочку на выращивание трем укуренным феям-комическим персонажам, а сам продолжает предаваться человеческим соблазнам: уничтожает прялки с особой жестокостью и лично смывает пепел в унитаз. Откуда будет брать нитки несчастный народ, злобного тирана не волнует. Заброшенная всеми королева умирает, но никому нет дела.

_Аврора_ : *растет и улыбается*  
 _Малефисента_ : Какой ужасный ребенок!  
 _Аврора_ : *растет и улыбается*  
 _Малефисента_ : *кастует бабочку, заманивающую Аврору к пропасти* А давайте это чудовище свалится в пропасть!   
_Аврора_ : *растет и улыбается*  
 _Малефисента_ : Ты знаешь кто я такая?   
_Аврора_ : *выросла, улыбается беспрерывно* Ты моя фея-крестная! Ты заманивала меня в такую интересную пропасть! У тебя такие стильные рога! А что это вокруг за волшебные существа?  
 _Малефисента_ : *офигело* Трава у нас на болотах очень забористая!  
 _Аврора_ : Я хочу сюда переселиться! Пойду скажу теткам, что я уже взрослая и могу пойти на болота курить траву и есть грибы! *идет по лесу, по дороге встречает симпатичного Принца-на-белом-коне*  
 _Принц_ : Ты красивая! Давай дружить!  
 _Аврора_ : Давай!  
 _Ворон_ : Ага, вот кандидат на снятие проклятья!  
 _Малефисента_ : *сомневается* А дружба точно поможет в этом случае?

_Аврора_ : Ты почему не сказала, что я принцесса и ты меня прокляла?  
 _Малефисента_ : Ну...  
 _Аврора_ : *обижается и бежит в замок к отцу*  
 _Стефан_ : Ты чего приперлась? Завтра приходи, уже со снятым проклятием! Ну, или ладно, заприте ее где-нибудь, чтоб не мешала предаваться человеческим соблазнам.   
_Аврора_ : *сидит взаперти* Мой папа мудаааааак! 

_Малефисента_ : Так, срочно нужен конь.  
 _Ворон_ : Кони тоже плохо пахнут! *не успевает выругаться, как Малефисента уже скачет на нем верхом*   
_Зритель_ : *старается отключить воображение* А почему не в дракона-то? Быстрее было бы...  
Тем временем АЦЦКОЕ ЗАКЛЯТИЕ формирует прялку из воздуха.   
_Аврора_ : *колет палец и падает*  
 _Стефан_ : Это вы виноваты! Где теперь взять поцелуй истинной любви? Кстати, ее нет вообще, одни человеческие соблазны!  
 _Малефисента_ : Вингардиум Левиоса! *принц плывет по воздуху в направлении Авроры*   
_Феечки_ : Влюбленные принцы с потолка не падают.  
 _Принц_ : *падает с потолка* Где это я?  
 _Феечки_ : Ты кто?  
 _Принц_ : Принц я! Я приехал по делу.  
 _Феечки_ : Ура! Давай целуй принцессу.  
 _Принц_ : Да я может не по этому делу. И вообще, я не так воспитан. Я ее всего один раз видел.   
_Феечки_ : *наступают* У тебя была любовь с первого взгляда! А ну целуй!  
 _Принц_ : *в сомнениях* Она заколдована? А это точно не заразно?   
_Феечки_ : ЦЕЛУЙ!!!  
 _Принц_ : *вздыхает* Короче, я ничего не гарантирую. *целует*  
 _Аврора_ : *продолжает спать*  
 _Феечки_ : *бьют принца* 

_Малефисента_ : Аврора, я тебя люблю!  
 _Ворон_ : Хозяйка, а как же я... Я, конечно, не люблю быть собакой, но я же лучше!  
 _Аврора_ : *просыпается и улыбается*  
 _Ворон_ : *страдает от зависти и ревности*  
 _Аврора_ : А мы вернемся на болота к траве и грибам?  
 _Малефисента_ : Если ты этого хочешь, дорогая!  
 _Зритель_ : Да понял я уже, понял, что у Диснея нынче мальчики не в тренде. За мальчиками к Марвелу. _(Ну в 2014-м году это было так)_

_Стефан и рыцари_ : *ловят Малефисенту железной цепью*  
 _Малефисента_ : *превращает Ворона в дракона*  
 _Зритель_ : НУ МОЖЕШЬ ЖЕ КОГДА ХОЧЕШЬ!  
 _Дракон_ : *устраивает бардак и пожар*  
 _Рыцари_ : *ловят дракона*   
_Аврора_ : *находит и выпускает крылышки*  
 _Рыцари_ : *мрачно стучат щитами*   
_Стефан_ : Я мудак и я пришел тебя убить! *демонстрирует человеческие соблазны*  
 _Малефисента_ : *надевает крылышки обратно* Нон-кон меня не возбуждает. Так что фигушки.  
 _Зритель_ : Теперь она сама себе дракон. Или Люцифер. Или Мелькор. Короче, крылатое, черное, с рогами, и Анджелина Джоли. 

_Малефисента_ : А тебя, Стефан, я не убью. Потому что ты мудак, а я хорошая.  
 _Стефан_ : Я тебе сейчас покажу всю силу человеческого соблазна! *хватает Малефисенту в обнимку и пытается упасть вместе с ней с башни*  
 _Малефисента_ : Ку-ку, придурок, ты крылья не заметил что ли?   
_Аврора_ : *улыбается*  
 _Малефисента_ : *убирает стену*.   
_Трава на болотах_ : *колосится с особой интенсивностью*   
_Аврора_ : *стоит среди травы, зеленых человечков, движущихся деревьев и УЛЫБАЕТСЯ*  
 _Принц_ : Так как насчет немного подружиться? А через месяц-другой сходим на первое свидание? Я так воспитан!  
 _Малефисента_ :*летает с Вороном*  
 _Зритель_ : Драконом был ты краше...


End file.
